I Will Survive
by Dixiegirl2696
Summary: After being thrown out of a moving vehicle and believed to be dead Amu is found and cared for by her friend Kukai, who works for a secret company meant to fight against Gangs. When Amu joins and becomes a ultimate killing machine she goes after the man she thought was responsible for her accident, but what happens when she has the wrong man and her love was framed? Love Triangle


**I Will Survive**

"Promise to come home soon?" Amu whispered hugging him as he was about to board the plane. He could feel the wet streams leaving her honey colored eyes soaking into his black collared shirt, her small form shaking trying to hold back as many tears as she could. He felt his chest tighten, of course he didn't want to leave her but he had a mission to follow through with and if he failed… Well he couldn't even think about that, the costs were to great to lose, failure was not a option not in his line of work.

"You wont even notice im gone, I'll be back in no time." His voice was raspy and horse from trying to be strong and not show the beautiful pinkette that he was strong. He held her out at arms length and gave her a small smile, "I promise I will be home as soon as I can be," The husky voice said as he scooped her lips into a kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they kissed their goodbyes, more tears slide down her cheeks.

"I have to go," Her blue haired rebel smiled down at her sadly, "I love you, don't forget me and move on." He laughed and winked at her causing a red blush to spread over her face.

"Yeah right, you wish you could get rid of me that easy," She said grumpily with a pout on her face. "Be safe." She said watching as he headed to the loading area tears welling up once again. She knew what these missions were, they were hitman jobs he had to do for his Step father, and if he refused to do one it would cost him greatly. Before she came along Ikuto had refused him once, and spent the following two weeks in the hospital from a "gang beating". She knew there was no getting away from this until the old man himself was dead but than what would happen? Would Ikuto take over in his place? She shook her head at the thought, not him, he maybe rough but he would never be the boss of this disgusting operation.

Guess its time to go, she sighed thinking to herself pulling her green peacoat over her shoulders and zipping it up she stepped out into the cold night air. 'What should I do for dinner? Maybe I should just pick something up' she thought as she got into her car. The engine purred to life, the little mustang was small alright but she had some get up and go and she felt so proud to drive it knowing Ikuto had intrusted her to watch over it. She felt her chest tighten a little at the thought of him and sighed, 'not even gone a hour and im ready to cry.'

"Boss we found her," The blonde haired boy had been sitting there watching the small girl, his orders had been to find the girl but she sure made is easy going to the airport with _him_. 'Stupid girl' he smirked 'shes making this to easy' He got out of the car and ran to the girl a beautiful smiling on his lips as he waved her down.

"Amu!" He smiled as her window rolled down a look of confusion and worry crossed her face but a smile quickly replaced it. "Hey long time no see, where you headed to?" he smiled turning his head to the side putting his hands in his pockets.

"I was just about to grab some dinner," She smiled up at the blonde boy, something didn't feel right, she felt herself tense up. _What is this? Why am I acting like this? I've known this boy since we were in grade school, calm down Amu._ She looked at him his ruby eyes still seemed so kind and his hair just as golden, the only thing about him that had changed at all was the clothes, _thank God _he used to wear some of the flashiest clothes now he seemed content in his blue jeans, sneakers, and a plain black shirt that made his eyes pop.

"Would you like to join me?" She spoke eyeing him closely, he hadn't made a move or spoken a word.

"Id love too!" His flashed a giant smile at her. "Why don't we take my car? That way you can save gas?" He questioned her and suddenly she felt like his eyes were peering into her soul_. But hes right I only have half a tank and don't get paid until Friday, that would be the best option. _She mused to her self before shutting of the engine and throwing the keys in her purse.

"Alright lets go" She smiled up at her old friend getting out of the car and slamming the door behind her. Her black heels echoed as she walked over to his car paying, extra attention when she got in making sure her midnight skirt didn't rise up. He smiled at her starting the car and pulled out of the entrance _stupid girl, _he smirked to himself _you should know better than to trust everyone you once thought you know. _He started driving out of town slowly increasing his speed until he was going 120 down a old road.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Amu yelled at him her honey eyes wide with fright. A smirk flashed across his face as he kept going down the road. She smacked him in the back of the head in fury. "What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Well Amu dear" He smiled at her and she felt her heart drop. "Do you know that because of you my dearest uncle is losing control of our little fighting kitten? He seems to have this strange idea that because of _love" _He hissed out, "He doesn't have to follow orders, that hes going to get a normal job and have a beautiful life with you. Hes forgotten where his loyalties lie." She said staring at her and suddenly those bright ruby eyes looked like pools of blood, she felt the dear creeping into her as her blood turned cold.

"If that's what he wants than he has the right to choose his own path!" She yelled at him glaring daggers.

"You see my puppet that's just not how this works," Tadase sighed looking over at her slowing down slightly. "We need you darling, you will come with us and be some motivation for him to do his job without any fighting. A little deal, he does as uncle says and you might not be hurt." Her eyes grew wide and she felt her heart stop. Rapidly she started looking for a way out, anyway, anything she could use to escape this situation. _Wait I know this road, there should be a bridge coming up, _looking over she saw he was now going 60 mph. _I'll be lucky to survive this, but even death is better than using me as a weapon against Ikuto. _Quietly she coughed and unlocked the door of the car without him noticing. _The bridge is coming up, its now or never!' _She slammed her shoulder against the door and opened it with all her might against the strong wind. She felt a hand grab her ankle as she was almost out, "Get back out you little bitch!" Tadase yelled yanking on her. She took a deep breath kicked him and the minute he released flung herself out of the vehicle. She rolled on the ground feeling her skin be ripped open she tried to just roll like she had been taught before but the impact was still so strong. She finally felt the cold rush of water and knew she hit the creek, the water stinging her body as she broke through the top layer of thin ice. _This is it… im going to die, _She layed in the shallow water feeling herself drift off in consciencness.

_Im sorry Ikuto I love you_

"Boss we lost her" The blonde man said waiting for the reply.

_What do you mean lost? _The deep voice on the voice hissed. Tadase tensed at the sound of the animosity leaking from his voice.

"She jumped out of my car. I was going at least 80 she fell into a frozen creek."

_I see… than mission complete we terminated the reason of the black cats fighting back. Mission over report back._

"Yes sir." He sighed and untensed slightly smiling driving down the route to the head quarter of his base.

"Shit shit shit." A brown hair boy cursed running to the creek. He had no idea what he had just seen a flash of pink a girl screaming and then nothing it became so quite. He was sprinting as fast as he could to where he saw her crash, running into the creek he grabbed her up carrying her as gently as he could back up to the cold snow-covered ground. "Fuck she's gonna freeze if I don't get her warm soon." He cursed himself for not living closer to the road or bring his cellphone when he was coyote hunting, he stripped his green winter jacket off and wrapped her frail body up. "This will work until I can get you home," He whispered to her picking her up and carrying her back to his small home.

When he finally arrived he was thankful he left the heat on full blast, he laid her on the couch and began to start a fire trying his best to get her warm as soon as possible. "Fuck best way to get heat to her now? What do I do?" He got the fire lite and eased as it stared to roar to life, "Ok I got this first thing is too get her out of the wet clothes!" He fist pumped the air than stopped, _Fuck I forgot that means I have to undress her.. of all times of yaya to be at her boyfriends…_ He stared at the girl blushing profusely, _I must, suck it up man! This is life or death!_ He took a deep break and took his coat off her and his blushed vanished and his whole face turned white. There was blood everywhere gashes torn open, her clothes were just shreds of what used to be a beautiful outfit barely nothing left. Cursing he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the scissors and cut her clothes off her. Wrapping her in a warm blanket and laid her by the fire.

_I've had to treat myself many times from work, I can do this I can help her. _He ran to the bathroom grabbed his first aid kit and began the process of cleaning her up, only a few stitches were needed and with as much practice as he had on his and his team during missions he knew he could do this no problem. "Ik-to don't do it….pl..se" he frowned at the beautiful woman, that must have been the person she was with when she was thrown out of the car. _How in Gods name could someone do this to you. _He tightened his fist into the shag rug he had placed in front of the fire place. _Shes so beautiful so breathtaking and a man can just hurt her like this?_ He ran his hand over her soft pale cheeks and brushed the hair out of her face. She took a real beating, her head was gashed open, bruises on her cheeks and chin, he at least has to stitch 4 places on her arms and twice that on her legs. He felt the anger rise in him "Don't worry hun, I wont ever let anyone ever hurt you again." He whispered to the girl than blushed in realizing what he just spoke out loud.

Standing up he went up to his bed room in his small cabin his room took up all of the upstairs just a simple master bedroom with a huge bathroom attached, that's what got him about the cabin the master bathroom was a masterpiece in its self it looked like a forest room with the rock in the shower. He grabbed his pillows and blankets and dragged them all downstairs back to the sleeping pinkette, he made a small pallet on the floor, dressed her in one of his shirts and a pair of boxers and laid her softly on the pillows. Taking the heavy black down comforter he covered her and sighed looking at the girl once again, "Man girl what have you gotten yourself in to? Or rather out of I guess" He stood up and began to walk away until he felt something grab him. Looking down he saw the beauty had the tail of his black shirt and sighed in defeat, "Really hun? You gonna do this now?" He chuckled and sat next to her running his fingers through her hair. _What have I gotten myself into…_

"Its been three weeks Kairi" Kukai said looking at the man sitting across the table from him, Kairi smiled at him comforting him as best he could. He was his companys personal doctor but never expected to make a house call for someone other than the people who hes ment to. But it was very clear that this was a important task at hand and he got here and quickly as he could when he heard the details.

"As I've already said shes been through an extremely traumatic experience, there's no telling when she will awaken," He took a sip of his coffee starring over his cup to the man before him. He looked horrible like he hadn't slept or eaten in days, his green eyes had blue bags under them and he looked thinner than usual. "You do know however if you cant take care of your self how do u expect to take care of her?" He voiced out.

"I will be fine when she wake up," Kukai glared at him.

"What ever you say." He put the cup down and stared at him intently. "Has she said anything at all?" Kukai rubbed the back of his head and sat there thinking for a minute.

"Yes actually she kept saying Ikuto in her sleep, please don't do this etc etc." Kukai looked at the doctor seriously his green eyes wide. "You don't think, maybe it's Easters Ikuto, do you? I never thought of it until now." He spoke as hate dripped from his words.

"That honestly is very likely, recently one of the reports said that he was seen with a pink haired girl," Kairi thought intensely. "But it didn't say she was the target, maybe a girlfriend?" He looked up when he heard the snort come from his friend only to see him in a state of anger with his hair covering his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry but a girlfriend wouldn't be crying for him to stop in her sleep, and I wouldn't throw the girl I love out of a moving vehicle would you?"

"Well we can always run a search for her. See what comes up. Maybe she has family near by who can help up." Kairi stated getting up. "I need to be going now squad c will be back shortly and you know they'll need looking at, they always do." He grabbed his bag and walked into the living room. He brought his phone out and took a picture of the girl and left.

Kukai sat in the small kitchen staring into the living room where his sleeping beauty sat,_ I will kill him. _He growled in his chest._ If this is your doing Tsukiyomi wait til I get my hands on you I will rip your throat out with my bare hands. _

Amu had been hearing people off and on, everything was just so heavy she could speak or even open her eyes. She heard the footsteps and suddenly a hand was stroking her hair again, she loved this, this comforting presence the woods like smell that floated with it wherever it went. Kukai, the other man said, that must be his name. She felt her body untense under this person's attention and her heart ached to see this mysterious man.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, I'm sure you cant hear me and I'm not sure why I talk to you," He chuckled, "I don't think I can handle this much longer I need to know you're okay, I'm so scared if I even look away for a minute you'll be gone. I know Kairi said your wounds are healed and I just need to have patience, but I can't. I need to see you up; I need to hear your voice telling me you're perfectly fine." He was almost begging at this point and she felt her heart breaking for the poor man, how could she do this to him? _Come on eyes open or lift a hand or do something! _She felt tears hit her face and wanted nothing more than to hold the man and let him know she's fine but her fucking body wouldn't move! "Please wake up." He choked out between sobs.

_ARM MOVE!_ Her arm twitched slightly. _UGH I SAID MOVE DAMNIT! _She flung her hand on to her stomach where she felt a hand sitting and placed hers on top of his. _So soft and warm_. Kukais head shot up staring at the small hand on top of his and he felt the tears begin to fall again. "Did you just move," He whispered in shock, "Can you hear me?" the hand squeezed his slightly but enough for him to notice. A wide smile spread over his face as he held his hand in hers not able to contain his excitement. _Speak Amu say something! Talk to him!_

"I will not die, I will survive," She croaked out in a whisper, "I feel alive when you're beside me, so please don't leave me." His tears flooded over once again and he felt his heart beat harder and faster.

"Did..did you just talk.." He Whispered surprised by her soft enchanting voice. He laid his head on her stomach crying once again only this time tears of joy. "I won't leave you; I'll never leave you I promise!" He yelled into her stomach as the tears poured out into the soft fabric covering her pale soft skin. "Please," He begged through the sobs, "Please say something else, look at me, touch me please anything but lay here."

Amu felt her heart shatter, oh how she wanted to look and see this man, how she wanted to stop the tears and replace them with laughter and smiles. _I wonder if he has a beautiful smile, I wonder what color his hair is, what his eyes are like. _Suddenly a vision of a blue haird man flashed in her mind. _Who is that? How do I know him?_ She felt her hand be lifted up and grasped more firmly in two larger ones.

"Please…" Kukais voice broke through her thoughts. Before she even knew what was happening she was staring at a handsome brown haired boy, tears rolling down her cheeks. He was crying over her again like hed done off and on for these past days, months? She didn't even really know how long shed been out. Her hand lifted to his cheek and brought his face up to look at her, her breath was sucked out of her when his emerald met honey, he was so beautiful like something out of a magazine, he couldn't be real.

He stared at her in awe she was so perfect so amazing she was like a angel a big smile flashed on his face and he grabbed her off the couch in his excitement and spun her in a circle laughing and cheering like he'd just won the lottery. She winced from the sudden movement and her head pounded, he stopped instantly and set her back down delicately.

"I'm so sorry," He rubbed the back of his head smiling and blushing, "I just got so excited I've been so worried I guess I just never expected this day to come." He smiled brightly at her and she felt her heart flutter in her chest, she let a small laugh slip out of her and smiled up at him.

" Kukai right?" Her voice was like angels singing and he felt another blush creep up.

"Ah ha yeah, could you hear everything while you were out?" He looked at her embarrassingly

She let another laugh out, _God that laugh is like bells_ Kukai thought to himself. "No its only been off and on but today I've been much more aware." She sighed lifting her hand and bending her fingers a few times. "So how long have I been out?" she said looking over her body frowning at all the scars and black bruises.

"About three weeks. I was getting pretty worried you were be like that forever." He watched her his heart sinking. "What happened to you? You were thrown out of a moving vehicle. I Had to pull you out of a creek." She looked up at him. His voice was full of anger and his hair was hidden behind his eyes.

"I don't remember much, I know I escaped I wasn't thrown out." She frowned and her forehead wrinkled as she tried to remember. "Someone was going to hurt me, I remember jumping out of the car because it was going to be better than where they were forcing me to go." She looked up at him in despair, "But that's all."

He sat beside her one knee up on the couch and had his arm draped over it, _Should I ask her about Ikuto? _He looked over at her frail form she hadn't been able to eat much just broth so she couldn't choke. Yet she still looked so beautiful like a angel was sitting right here in front of him, hed never let her go unless she choose otherwise even than he'd always be there to protect her from afar.


End file.
